This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a dual-use air turbine system for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are used in numerous applications, one of which is for providing thrust to an aircraft. Compressed air is typically tapped at a high pressure location near the combustor for auxiliary uses, such as environmental control of the aircraft and wing anti-ice. However, this high pressure air is typically hotter than can safely be supported by ductwork and delivery to the aircraft. Thus, a pre-cooler or heat exchanger is used to cool high-temperature engine bleed air and is typically located near the engine such that excessively hot air is not ducted through the wing of the aircraft for safety reasons. Diverting higher pressure and higher temperature air from the engine beyond the pressure needed reduces engine efficiency.